Opera time table W33/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 15.08.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:14 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 02:38 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 05:07 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 07:54 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Padilla (1980) Opera Rara (I) 10:25 Gaetano Donizetti - L'assedio di Calais (1988) Opera Rara (I) 12:29 Hector Berlioz - La Damnation de Faust (1990) Bayer Records (F) 14:30 Gioachino Rossini - Elisabetta, regina d'Inghilterra (2004) Quindecim (I) 16:57 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 20:00 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 22:52 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 16.08.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:29 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 03:23 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 06:40 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 10:03 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 12:53 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 14:17 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 15:45 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 17:35 Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) 19:55 Server will be restarted after an important update 20:10 Jules Massenet - Thaïs (2002) Dynamic (F) 22:17 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 17.08.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:43 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 02:46 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 04:50 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 07:29 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 09:20 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 11:33 Viktor Ullmann - Der Kaiser von Atlantis (1993) Decca (D) - 1st recording 12:23 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 14:14 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 15:34 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 17:36 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 21:00 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 23:37 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 18.08.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:25 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 04:24 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 06:04 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 08:21 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 08:58 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 10:46 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 13:18 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 15:04 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 17:20 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 19:38 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 21:16 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 22:54 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 19.08.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:31 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 03:36 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 05:24 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 07:39 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 09:08 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 10:57 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 12:54 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 14:02 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 15:47 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 18:40 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 21:47 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 22.08.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:40 Nancy Van de Vate - All Quiet on the Western Front (2002) VMM (E) - 1st recording 02:11 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 04:14 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 06:50 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 08:40 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 10:39 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 11:26 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 13:12 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 15:26 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 17:58 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 20:34 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 23:07 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 21.08.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:37 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 03:27 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 05:29 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 08:39 Ferruccio Busoni - Arlecchino (1991) Virgin Classics (D) 09:41 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 12:21 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 13:00 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 14:56 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 17:42 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 20:14 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 22:00 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 33/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016